Nocturne (version Avengers)
by Julindy
Summary: Ateliers drabble du Collectif Noname - Petits textes, tranches de vies, drôles ou tristes, au rythme des thèmes imposés...
1. Sable

**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui, ouverture de ce recueil de drabble, les premiers d'une longue série je l'espère, écrits dans le cadre des Ateliers drabble du Collectif NoName.**

 **L'objectif ? Un thème, 7 minutes, 100 mots.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Mot :** "Sable" par Lanae's World

 **Date** : 08/02/18

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Il avait toujours cru avoir le temps. La vie devant lui. Mais quand il avait compris qu'elle se comptait désormais en semaines, et non plus en années, il avait connu un instant de panique. Bref, il en va de soi. Il était Tony Stark, il ne pouvait pas paniquer à la simple idée de mourir ! Alors il avait cherché une solution, tâtonnant, expérimentant, tandis que le taux de palladium dans son sang augmentait inlassablement. Il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Son destin avait été scellé dans le désert, et le sablier semblait destiner à s'assécher, bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait espéré.


	2. Carton

**Mot :** "Carton" par Haru Carnage

 **Date** : 08/02/18

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Il n'avait jamais réellement eu à plier bagage. Il avait vécu toute sa vie chez sa mère, avant de squatter chez Bucky à sa mort. L'armée lui avait fournir son paquetage réglementaire. A sa pseudo-mort, c'est Peggy qui avait rangé ses affaires. Et à son réveil miraculeux, c'est Nick Fury qui lui avait attribué un appartement vacant du Shield, duquel il n'avait jamais bougé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors tandis qu'il faisait ses cartons, pour la première fois de sa vie, Steve se mit à sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit, en sentant un bras métallique familier l'enlacer. Parfois, le changement avait vraiment du bon.


	3. Aube

**Mot** : "Aube" de Blue Wendigo

 **Date** : 18/05/18

 **Rating** : K+

 **SPOILERS Infinity War**

* * *

C'était magnifique. Baigné dans la lumière orangée du soleil levant, le paysage bucolique sous ses yeux invitait à la contemplation, et apaisait les plaies de son cœur meurtri.

C'était magnifique. Douloureusement beau. Exceptionnel dans son naturel, extravagant dans toute sa simplicité. C'était la solution.

C'était magnifique. C'était au-delà des mots, la seule émotion emplissant son cœur, soigneusement fermé à double-tour après l'inéluctable sacrifice de sa petite fille.

C'était magnifique. L'aube se levait sur ce monde bourgeonnant de vie, encore ignorant du sort qui s'était abattu sur lui.

C'était magnifique, cet univers réduit de moitié. Les choses avaient enfin un sens.

C'était magnifique, l'équilibre.


	4. Révolution

**Mot :** "Révolution" par Blue Wendigo

 **Date** : 18/05/18

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Ils avaient été obligés de fuir. Eux qui quelques jours plus tôt étaient des héros révérés, se retrouvaient aujourd'hui traités en paria, et les gouvernements les considéraient comme des terroristes. Quel déchirement pour ceux qui si souvent avaient donné leur vie pour protéger leur pays et leurs convictions. Car c'est par conviction qu'il s'était battu, jamais dans le but de mettre le feu aux poudres, comme trop de monde le prétendait. Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé symbole d'une révolution qu'il avait déclenché sans le vouloir.

Mais si c'était à refaire, il ne changerait rien. Car c'était son ami.


	5. Floraison

**Mot :** "Floraison" par Blue Wendigo

 **Date** : 18/05/18

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Elle avait vu leur amour naitre un matin frileux d'hiver, le jour où Captain America avait ramené les soldats de la 107ème au campement, tel le premier bourgeon de l'année qui pointe le bout de son nez. Quand Steve avait croisé le regard de Bucky, après le long débriefing qu'on lui avait imposé, le monde entier aurait s'effondrer qu'il ne s'en serait pas aperçu.

Elle avait vu leur amour fleurir avec le printemps, s'épanouissant timidement à l'abris des regards, comme les fleurs qui bravent timidement les frimas pour s'offrir aux doux rayons du soleil.

Non, Peggy n'était ni triste, ni jalouse. Comment l'aurait-elle pu, puisqu'ils s'étaient trouvés ?


	6. Casserole

**Mot** : "Casserole" d'Hermystic

 **Date** : 16/06/18

 **Rating** : T

* * *

Steve avait toujours aimé la voix de Bucky. Joyeuse et espiègle, lorsqu'il partageait ses bons mots. Sèche et brutale dans ses rares accès de colère. Forte et tonitruante dès lors qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Tendre lorsqu'il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, et rauque lorsqu'il prononçait son nom lors de l'orgasme. Mais toujours avec cette chaleur quand il s'adressait à lui.

Toutefois, il y avait une chose que Steve n'aurait jamais pu imaginer s'il n'en avait pas été témoin. Bucky chantait mal. _Très_ mal. Il avait parfois du mal avec les expressions de cette époque, mais une lui semblait tout à fait appropriée : Bucky chantait comme une casserole !


	7. Poison

**Mot** : "Poison" d'Eleonore's tales

 **Date** : 16/06/18

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Il le détestait. Vraiment. De toutes ses forces.

C'est vrai après tout, comment ne pas détester Saint Rogers, le capitaine parfait !

Capitaine plus si parfait que ça d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait préféré devenir hors la loi pour protéger _Bucky_. Bucky, qui a assassiné ses parents. Et Steve, qui a renié du même coup ses si chères valeurs – conneries ! – et leur amitié – qu'il avait été naïf ! – pour un seul homme.

Alors oui, il le détestait. Il les détestait tous les deux. C'était plus simple de les haïr que d'admettre que le poison qui le détruisait à petit feu était sa propre culpabilité.


	8. Conceptuel

**Mot** : "Conceptuel" de Maeglin Surion

 **Date** : 16/06/18

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Égalité. Justice. Courage. Abnégation.

Des valeurs fortes et puissantes, auxquelles tout Ase s'identifiait depuis son plus jeune âge. Quelle ironie !

Parler d'égalité, quand ils méprisaient les autres races de l'univers.

Parler de justice, quand la voix du père de toute chose était jugement unilatéral.

Parler de courage, quand il se plaisaient à écraser de leur soi-disant supériorité tout être qu'il croyait inférieur.

Parler d'abnégation, quand aucun d'entre eux ne savait faire preuve du moindre acté désintéressé.

Loki était le dieu des mensonges, et il avait fait siennes ces idées conceptuelles pour mieux les renier ensuite. Il n'était ni l'égal des Ases, ni des humains. Il n'y avait d'autre justice que la loi du plus fort. Il se battrait avec sa magie, même si on le traitait de lâche. Et il laisserait l'univers être réduit en poussière, pour peu que son frère y survive.


	9. Chaise

**Mot** : "Chaise" d'Hermystic

 **Date** : 16/06/18

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Assise sur cette foutue chaise depuis près de deux heures, Natasha se retenait avec difficulté de laisser libre cours à sa colère et à son impatience. Mais pour quiconque la connaissait un tant soit peu, tout dans son altitude laissait transparaitre son énervement : sa posture rigide, son visage fermé, ses lèvres pincées… Et si quelqu'un avait encore eu le moindre doute, le fait qu'elle s'occupe en jouant avec un couteau aurait suffi à n'importe qui comme un signe clair qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger maintenant. D'ailleurs, les autres Avengers ne s'y étaient pas trompés : tous évitaient soigneusement le salon. Tout, sauf le principal intéressé, évidemment. Comme d'habitude. Quand Clint arriverait – parce qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrive – elle allait l'étriper !


	10. Proportionnel

**Mot** : "Proportionnel" de Kaelyan

 **Date** : 04/11/18

 **Rating** : T

* * *

Clint essayait de relativiser, mais c'était difficile.

Le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient venait de voler en éclat, de s'effriter, de tomber en cendres. La moitié de l'univers avait été détruite. La moitié de la population des États-Unis était morte. Le _président_ était mort. Partout, des pillages, des vols à main armée, des saccages, quand ce n'était pas des meurtres. Les blessés se comptaient par dizaines, et les hôpitaux ne parvenaient plus à absorber l'afflux soudain de patients. C'était la catastrophe.

Mais alors que Steve était à la Maison Blanche, Rhodey au Pentagone, Bruce dans un hôpital quelconque et que Natasha gérait les journaliste, Clint était dans un quartier paumé du Bronx à faire la circulation.

Définitivement, ils avaient un petit problème de proportionnalité…


	11. Transfiguré

**Mot** : "Transfiguré" de Kaelyan

 **Date** : 04/11/18

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Avait-elle toujours été ainsi ? Si belle, si douce… si triste ?

Loin du luxe clinquant et tapageur de certaines femmes, elle éclipsait pourtant chacune d'entre elles. Wanda avait toujours été d'une beauté éthérée, discrète mais bel et bien présente. La plus belle de toutes, du moins à ses yeux. Il l'avait toujours pensé.

La première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard, il était tombé sous son charme, même s'il avait été bien incapable de mettre des mots dessus. Mais aujourd'hui, il la redécouvrait. Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait cru perdue à jamais ? Wanda apparaissait comme transfigurée, auréolée d'une lumière blanche, presque divine.

Elle était belle, elle était douce, elle était triste.

Elle était sienne.

Elle était morte.


	12. Prospecter

**Mot** : "Prospecter" de Kaelyan

 **Date** : 04/11/18

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Des heures passées à errer, à prospecter dans ce décor plat, monocorde et uniforme. Collines verdoyantes et verdoyantes collines qu'il montait et descendait d'un même pas lent. Des fleurs outrageusement belles et colorées à l'odeur particulièrement puissantes. Une forêt parfois, aux arbres bien alignés, comme s'ils avaient planté de la main de l'homme.

C'était parfait, merveilleux, paradisiaque, idyllique.

C'était ennuyeux à mourir – quelle ironie ! Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Thor aux mains de Thanos et s'enfuir, tout simplement ? Il commençait presque à regretter son sacrifice…

Si c'était ça la mort… L'éternité promettait d'être longue…


	13. Vitre

**Mot** : "Vitre" d'Hermystic

 **Date** : 04/11/18

 **Rating** : T

* * *

Vitres brisées, portes défoncées, mugs taguées. Nul n'aurait pu croire qu'à peine deux jours plus tôt, c'était l'une des avenues les plus cotées de la ville, et même de toute la côte ouest. Théâtres, salles de concert, restaurants, bar… L'un de ses grands boulevards où se croisaient lady endimanchées et touristes aux appareils photos

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'un boulevard détruit, aux trottoirs défoncées recouvertes de déchets.

Au loin, Rhodes pouvait voir le gigantesque « A » de la tour Avengers, qui brillait encore de mille feux. Il pensa à Tony, perdu dans l'espace. A Pepper, disparue en un claquement de doigts. Et il se sentit incroyablement mélancolique.


	14. Polymorphe

**Mot** : "Polymorphe" de LeFan d'Ost

 **Date** : 04/11/18

 **Rating** : T

* * *

Loki était un être polymorphe. Et il ne s'agissait pas simplement de la couleur de sa peau, qui dissimulait le mensonge de sa naissance. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de se talents pour la métamorphose, l'un de ses tours préférés.

Il s'agissait simplement des multiples identités qu'il avait endossé tout au long de sa vie. Le petit frère de Thor, le fils d'Odin, le prince d'Asgard. Il avait été le petit magicien décrié, méprisé. Il avait été l'envahisseur pour Midgard, l'ennemi.

Mais ce n'était là que des masques pour dissimuler celui qui il était réellement. Et le dernier en date s'était brisé aux pieds de Thanos.


	15. Aiguille

**Mot** : "Aiguille" de Flo'wTralala

 **Date** : 08/05/19

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Six pierres. Temps et Espace. Âme et Esprit. Pouvoir et Réalité. Six fractions d'infini. Six petits, minuscules fragments d'éternités.

Un univers. Une myriade de planètes et d'étoiles, une infinité de systèmes et de galaxies, pour un horizon absolu et sans limites.

Trouver une pierre était un véritable prodige. En rassembler deux tenait du miracle. Mais réunir les six ? C'était impossible. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Une aiguille microscopique dans un univers infiniment grand.

Oui, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, Thanos y était parvenu, _lui_. Il avait réussi.

Et eux avaient perdu.


	16. Merci

**Mot** : "Merci" de Ariane

 **Date** : 08/05/19

 **Rating** : T

 **SPOILERS Endgame**

* * *

Un geste tout à la fois stupide et héroïque, pour un homme auquel on dispensait allègrement ces deux qualificatifs.

Un sacrifice nécessaire, pour un homme en sursis depuis ce jour où il avait envoyé ce missile dans l'espace.

Une mort grandiose et grandiloquente, pour un homme qui l'était au moins tout autant.

Une famille unie dans la douleur, pour un homme qui pendant des années avait cru qu'il demeurerait seul.

Un silence lourd et difficile à briser, pour un homme exubérant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait louer.

Un mot pourtant, pour un homme, un ami, un mari, un père, un frère, qui était mort quand eux étaient toujours là.

« Merci Tony. »


	17. Pétiller

**Mot** : "Pétiller" de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Date** : 08/05/19

 **Rating** : K

* * *

Peter était juste un môme, qui n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de grandir trop vite pour faire face à la réalité du monde.

Et pourtant, il avait toujours gardé cette assurance non feinte dans le regard, quand Tony était toujours si pleins de doute. Il avait ces yeux qui pétillaient de vie, d'énergie et d'espoir, quand dans les siens ne se reflétaient plus que la culpabilité et la lassitude des années inéluctables. Il avait cette maturité indéniable, quand l'âge ne l'avait pas assagie.

Peter était tout ce que Tony n'était pas, n'avait pas été et ne serait jamais. Et l'homme n'en avait jamais été aussi fier.


	18. Limbes

**Mot** : "Limbes" de Kaelyan

 **Date** : 08/05/19

 **Rating** : K

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de jour dans ces limbes où ils étaient perdus. Pas de nuit non plus d'ailleurs. Les heures étaient secondes, et les jours se faisaient siècles. Incohérente cohésion du temps comme on en faisait peu, ce monde n'avait strictement aucun sens.

Les lois de la physique en lesquelles ils croyaient tant n'avaient semble-t-il d'autre but que de faire mentir les plus évidentes des vérités. On lui aurait dit que 2 + 2 faisait 789 que cela ne l'aurait pas étonné outre mesure.

Sans queue ni tête, sans foi ni loi, et une infinité de questions sans réponses.

Et pourtant le temps passait, inéluctablement. Pas de jour, pas de nuit. Juste les limbes et le temps...


	19. Promesse

**Mot** : "Promesse" d'Ariane

 **Date** : 08/05/19

 **Rating** : K+

 **SPOILERS Endgame**

* * *

Steve était un homme d'honneur. Il tenait toujours ses promesses. Bucky, mieux que quiconque, aurait dû le savoir. Mais tandis qu'il montait sur la plateforme, la valise contenant les pierres à la main, Steve pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard de son plus vieil ami. Il entendait encore son au-revoir, qui sonnait désespérément comme un adieu. Mais ce n'en était pas un. Ce n'en serait jamais un.

Alors tandis que Bruce lançait le compte à rebours, il rabattit son casque et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il reviendrait. Après tout, il lui avait fait une promesse.

 _Till the end of the line._


	20. Rancoeur

**Mot** : "Rancœur" d'Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Date** : 01/06/19

 **Rating** : T

* * *

C'était une colère, dévorante et impérieuse. C'était une rage phénoménale, telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais éprouvée auparavant. C'était la rancœur, acide et corrosive. C'était son âme brutalement mise à nue, le désespoir qu'il ne savait contenir, et que pourtant personne ne semblait voir. C'était la culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules, et que rien ne semblait pouvoir alléger. C'était la douleur, celle de son corps meurtri, celle de son cœur brisé. C'était la trahison enfin, la trahison surtout. Et le sentiment irrépressible que les choses n'auraient pu en être autrement.


	21. Maladresse

**Mot** : "Maladresse" de Lanae's world

 **Date** : 01/06/19

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Deux mains jointes en silence sous la table, tandis que Steve regardait Bucky sourire allègrement aux deux jeunes femmes leur faisant face. Une accolade supposément virile, qui s'attarde plus longtemps que nécessaire. Une rose maladroitement offerte, lors d'une journée passée à Coney Island. Les sourires timides et ingénus, et les regards qui l'étaient moins. Un amour tremblant et hésitant, leurs gestes trahissant tout ce que leurs bouches résolument closes ne pouvaient dire. La morale, la foi et la loi, tout était contre eux. Mais dans toute leur maladresse et leurs hésitations, ils s'aimaient.


	22. Indulgent

**Mot** : "Indulgent" de Lanae's world

 **Date** : 01/06/19

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Peter n'avait absolument aucune notion d'instinct de survie. Quand il tombait sur plus fort que lui, au lieu de sagement battre en retraite, il se précipitait dans la mêlée. Face à des ennemis, qu'il s'agisse de criminels recherchés ou des petites frappes du quartier, il demeurait incapable de se taire, les harcelant de piques à l'ironie mordante autant que de toiles d'araignées. Et aussi doué et mature soit-il, il était encore formidablement innocent.

Mais pour le moment, Tony était indulgent avec le gosse. Peter était jeune, il avait tout le temps devant lui.

Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux.


	23. Ardent

**Mot** : "Ardent" de Lanae's world

 **Date** : 01/06/19

 **Rating** : M

* * *

Les yeux mi-clos, la respiration haletante, Tony ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif quand la langue de son amant vint redessiner la courbure de son cou. Les volutes de magies effleuraient leurs corps en de voluptueuses caresses, tout le contraire de la poigne féroce que Loki imprimait sur ses hanches. Leurs bassins se mouvaient de manière désordonnée, comme animés d'un instinct bestial et primitif. C'était un combat ardent, que pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir remporter. Et lorsque l'orgasme le saisit en premier, presque par surprise, Tony se surpris à penser que jamais défaite n'avait eu un gout si délectable.


	24. Cendres

**Mot** : "Cendres" de Nalou

 **Date** : 01/06/19

 **Rating** : T

* * *

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. D'un seul coup, Mantis tombe en poussières, suivie immédiatement de Drax et de Quill. Il se tourne instinctivement vers le magicien, qui l'abandonne sur une phrase mystérieuse et laconique.

Et puis il y a Peter. Peter et sa voix tremblante, Peter et ses mots hésitants, Peter et ses mains tremblotantes, Peter et sa démarche chancelante. Et Tony peut le serrer aussi fort qu'il le peut dans ses bras, jusqu'à laisser des marques bleues sur ses hanches, il peut l'embrasser et déchirer ses lèvres jusqu'à sang à force de baisers… Rien n'y fait. Et Peter devient cendres sur le sol.

Inéluctablement.


	25. Brute

**Mot** : "Brute" de Flo'wTralala

 **Date** : 01/06/19

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Tabassé par des petites brutes dans les ruelles de Brooklyn dans sa jeunesse, Steve ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était pris des coups, lui laissant le corps recouvert d'hématomes et le visage ensanglanté. Seule l'intervention récurrente de Bucky lui épargnait des blessures plus graves.

Mais alors qu'il avait toujours été son défenseur, ils se retrouvaient aujourd'hui dans des camps opposés. Le Winter Soldier, le bras armé d'Hydra, contre Captain America, égérie des Avengers et du Shield. Mais il y a Steve derrière le Cap. Et il sauverait Bucky, comme celui-ci l'avait maintes fois sauvé par le passé.


End file.
